The invention relates generally to devices for dispensing into the atmosphere substances such as odorants, deodorants, insecticides, perfumes, and the like. Attention is directed to the U.S. Watkins Pat. No. 3,785,556, issued Jan. 15, 1974, and to the U.S. Watkins Pat. No. 3,885,737, issued May 27, 1975, disclosing packages which contain substances to be dispensed and which are particularly adapted for use in the freshening device disclosed herein.
Attention is also directed to the U.S. Watkins Pat. No. 3,923,934, issued Dec. 2, 1975, to the U.S. Thornton Pat. No. 3,790,081, issued Feb. 5, 1974, and to the U.S. Wilhelm Pat. No. 2,038,071 issued Apr. 21, 1936.